Lovely rooftop
by ilovechocolate33
Summary: Summary: Sasuke has been in trouble recently all together with his gang The Hebi. The principal gives him the last chance to change his attitude to school and one day sends him on a mission to tour a new freshman in school Hinata Hyuga... Will Sasuke change and have that chance?


Lovely rooftop

Chapter 1: The little freshman~

My pov~

Early in the morning the principal call a student, the boy with an onyx eyes and the dream guy of every women. Every time he walks in the hall toward the office the girls peek just to see him.

*In the Office*

He first knocks on the door and someone say "come in" he came in to the office and sits down on the chair beside the table of the principal.

"Mr. Uchiha, I've heard a lot of problems and complains about you. You know what will happen to you if you always do that. I've always giving you many chances but does are enough; you might be expelled from this school, Mr. Uchiha" said the principal glaring at him.

"What? Expelled? Are u kidding me?!" he said and slam the table.

"Do you think I'm kidding, Mr. Uchiha?" the principal said seriously looking at him.

_'I hate does eyes' _he said in his mind.

"I guess not, but I don't want to be expelled Tsunade-sama!" he said shouting at her.

"I'll give you one more chance-"cut off with a sigh of a relief of Sasuke

"In one condition!" she added.

"And what that might be?" the boy with an onyx eyes said with a serious look on his face.

"You have to tour a new freshman here in the school, in whole place understand?" she ordered.

"The whole place?!" he said surprisingly 'Even in my favorite place?! No way!' he said in his mind.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha. Any problem with that?" she said with a confuse look.

"Um no. I guess not. So when will he came?"

"It's a girl" Tsunade added

"A girl?!" he said surprisingly again.

"Yes, and well, I guess she already arrives." Tsunade said with a smirk and a knock on the door came.

"Come in" she said plainly. A beautiful girl came in with a dark blue hair. Her skirt swing around when she came in. Revealing her soft and white skin. The uniform perfectly fit to her.

"Now that you're here Ms. Hyuga. will tour you around in this school. "she said pointing at the boy beside her.

The Hyuga girl looks at him and smiles at him shyly.

"P-please take care o-of me, Uchiha-san" she said calmly

"Whatever" he said as he went out of the offices while the Hyuga girl following him.

"Hmmm… This will be interesting, A bad boy who meet a good girl. I wonder what will happen to them. Sooner or later. Alright, I should just arrange her schedule like him so that they will both sometime" she said while giggling.

*In the two Student while they were walking the boy is telling her about the place and explaining what they were going to do here and there. The last place was the rooftop.

He stops by and smiles, the Hyuga girl look at him blushing.

"Do you like this place, Uchiha-san?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah, I really love this place. Someday, I'll bring the girl I really love in here and I'll propose to her." H said '_wait what?! Why am I saying this things to her?!_'

"That girl must be really lucky right Uchiha-san?" she said smiling at him.

Yeah, By the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?" he said asking her.

"oh sorry, M-my name is h-hinata.. Hinata Hyuga" she said stuttering.

"Well, nice meeting you Hinata" he said a little smile at her.

"Same to you, Sasuke-kun" she said smiling. '_Did she just use the word "kun" at my name' _Sasuke said in his mind.

The bell soon rings and everyone was going back to their class and those two are classmates.

Let's just skip the part in the school is over.

Hinata went to the gate waiting for Sasuke but she saw he was with his gang; she doesn't want to interrupt him so she just went home by herself. Sasuke saw her running away. He got worried because when Hinata went out of the school someone follows her.

"Yo guys, I should head first. I'm kinda busy today so see ya tomorrow "he said waving at them. He ran toward where Hinata is going and saw Hinata is pin towards the wall and guy is trying to rape her Sasuke then came and punch the guy in the face very hard. The guy run off and soon gone. Sasuke help her to stand.

"Hey you ok?" he said with a concern face.

"Y-yes. T-thank you" she said blushing.

"Never mind, just go home, you wasted my time" he said dashing off.

"w-what?! After it that was all?! This is the worst day after all" she said and sigh heavily sooner her cousin, Neji came or pass by any chance so she walk with Neji in home. They were in the same house so it's ok.

*Later night after the dinner, Hinata's phone vibrated she sat on her study table and look at

Mail it was Unknown she open it and said: _Hey, it's me Sasuke I got your number to Tsunade-sama, she told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you tomorrow' _

Hinata's face heat up it will be troublesome to her if she don't reply him so yeah she replied him.

From Hinata: _Thanks for informing me, Sasuke-kun. And yeah I'll be there tomorrow._

Then her phone vibrates again.

From Sasuke: _How are you today? Sorry for what happen earlier. I hope you alright._

Then Hinata really blush a lot

From Hinata: _I'm alright now, Thanks for saving me Sasuke-kun_

That night ends with Hinata blushing XD

End for now~

To be continued~


End file.
